Memory Loss
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: I think the title says it all. Ichigo finds Kisshu in an alley with amnesia, and she decides to help him.
1. Chapter 1 Amnesia?

**Memory Loss**

**Ichigo finds Kisshu unconscious in an alley while on her way home from another day at Cafe Mew Mew. However, she discovers something strangely unexpected after waking him up. Kisshu somehow ended up getting amnesia, and he doesn't remember who he is... or anything about Ichigo. Will Kisshu ever get his memory back, or remain forever without ever remembering Ichigo? And how will Ichigo be able to help him? Well, I'll just let you find out. ^_^**

**I don't own TMM; just my insane imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Amnesia?

Ichigo was walking home from another long and exhausting day of working at Cafe Mew Mew, and she was still frustrated with Mint for not helping out. Honestly, all she ever did was sit around drinking her tea while Ichigo and the other Mews did all of the work.

As she was walking, she suddenly noticed someone either asleep or unconscious in an alley. Sighing, she decided to go over and see who it was. _'It couldn't hurt to go look, I guess,'_ she thought to herself. When she was close enough to get a good look at who it was, she immediately realized it was Kisshu.

'_But why would Kisshu be sleeping in an alley?'_ she thought. _'If Pai had anything to do with it, I'm gonna have to have a word with him about it the next time I see him!'_ She knelt down next to him and gently shook him to wake him up. "Kisshu?" she asked. To her surprise, he started to stir. And he looked a little startled to see her. "Oh, good," she said as he began to sit up. "So why were you sleeping here anyway? I thought you would normally sleep in the tree in the park when Pai kicks you out, or if Taruto's ever on sugar high."

"I don't really remember for some reason," Kisshu replied. "And my head really hurts."

"Well, what happened before you ended up here?" Ichigo asked him. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"I really don't remember," Kisshu replied sadly. "And who are you?" he suddenly asked her.

Ichigo nearly fell over in shock as he asked that. "I'm Ichigo," she replied. "But you also sometimes call me 'Koneko-chan'." Kisshu still looked confused, and that's when it hit her. _'What if he has amnesia?'_ she thought. _'Maybe that's why he doesn't remember me. If it __**was**__ Pai who was behind this, he is SO dead the next time I see him! In the meantime, maybe Ryou or Keiichiro might be able to help me with Kisshu.'_ She got out her phone and dialed Keiichiro's number.

After a few rings, Keiichiro answered. _"Ichigo, is something wrong?" _he asked worriedly. "_I thought you were headed home now."_

"Well I was one my way back home, when I found Kisshu sleeping in an alley," she told him. "And he can't remember how he got here for some reason. I think Pai might have had something to do with it, so if you ever run into him again can you tell him he's dead the next time I see him?"

"_Hmmm... Ichigo, does your Mew form still have healing abilities?"_ Keiichiro asked.

"Hai! I still haven't figured out why or how I ended up with healing abilities after I became a Mew Mew, though," Ichigo replied.

"_Try using it on Kisshu to see if he has amnesia or not,"_ Keiichiro suggested. _"And as for Pai, I'll see about giving him your message if I ever see him again. Or I could also have Lettuce tell him about that."_

"Ok, thanks," Ichigo told him.

"_No problem, I'm happy to help,"_ Keiichiro replied. _"In the meantime, I think it's probably best if you took Kisshu home with you for now. And I'll talk with Ryou about possibly letting you take the day off tomorrow so you can stay home and look after him."_

"Alright, arigato," Ichigo replied. "Well, I guess I should get home now before my parents start to worry. And I'll explain to them about letting Kisshu stay too."

"_Alright then, I'll let you go now,"_ Keiichiro said.

"K," Ichigo replied and hung up before turning back to Kisshu. "Kisshu, do you want to come home with me?" she asked him.

Kisshu still looked confused. "You keep calling me Kisshu. Is that my name?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "But I could also call you Kish too if you want."

"Ok, I kinda like that," Kisshu replied.

Ichigo giggled. "K!" she said. "Oh, and Keiichiro suggested I use my Mew Mew healing abilities to see whether or not you have amnesia. I guess I have time to do that now." She put her hand on his forehead before saying; "Mew Mew Strawberry: Healing Ability!" Her hand began to glow pink as she concentrated most of her energy into trying to find the source of Kisshu possibly having amnesia. After another hour of searching for anything, she couldn't find anything inside his mind that was causing amnesia even though she was still positive that it was amnesia. "I can't really find the source of what's causing amnesia," she admitted sadly. "Pai's really gonna be in for it now if he ever shows his face again! Oh and before you ask "Who's Pai?" he's your older brother. And he's SO dead if I ever see him again! Anyway, I better get home now before my parents _really_ start to worry. You can come too, Kish. My parents won't mind, although I'd probably have to explain the fact that you're not human."

"K," Kisshu replied.

Ichigo smiled as she got to her feet and began walking out of the alley, followed by Kisshu right behind her. Ichigo soon arrived at her house with Kisshu and opened the door as she called out; "I'm home!"

"Ichigo-" Sakura started as she walked into the room, but was surprised when she noticed Kisshu with her. "Oh, who's you're friend?" she asked her.

"Mom, is it alright if Kisshu stays here for a while?" Ichigo asked. "I found him either asleep or unconscious in an alley while I was coming home, and I think he might have amnesia because he doesn't seem to remember anything. And that's also the reason why I'm kinda late getting home too," she added.

"Of course, I don't mind if he stays here," Sakura replied. "At least now we'll have a reason to use that spare room across from your bedroom, Ichigo."

"That's true," Ichigo replied. "So where's dad?"

"He started to get impatient when you took a while coming home, so I made him go to bed just so I wouldn't have to put up with him until you got home," Sakura replied.

Ichigo giggled. "Nice, mom!" she said.

Sakura smiled. "Well let's go clean out that spare bedroom for Kisshu now, shall we?"

"Hai!" Ichigo replied. "Come on, Kish," she added to Kisshu.

"K," Kisshu replied.

They go upstairs to the spare bedroom across from Ichigo's room, and Ichigo helps her mom clean it out a bit for Kisshu to use. A few minutes later, the room was now clean and Sakura left the room to go get ready for bed.

"Don't stay up too late now, Ichigo," Sakura said before leaving the room. "You too, Kisshu."

"K! We won't," Ichigo replied.

"Well, we'll try not to stay up too late anyway," Kisshu added.

Ichigo giggled, then yawned. "Well I don't know about you, Kish, but I'm getting tired already," she said.

"I'm feeling tired too," Kisshu said. "And I still have a headache."

"Maybe I can try healing it," Ichigo suggested, putting her hand on his forehead. "Mew Mew Strawberry: Healing Ability," she said as her hand began to glow pink once again. A few minutes later the pink glow stopped. "How are you feeling now?" she asked him, once she was finished.

"It's a little better now," Kisshu replied. "Thanks."

Ichigo smiled. "Sure," she replied, and yawned again. "Well I gonna go get my pajamas on now. I'll be right back, k?"

"K," Kisshu replied, as Ichigo went into her room to change into her pajamas.

After changing into her pajamas, Ichigo went into the bathroom to brush her teeth before going back into the spare room where Kisshu was now staying only to find that he had fallen asleep already. She smiled and went back into her room to go to bed too, and she fell asleep almost immediately as soon as she hit the bed.

The next morning, Ichigo felt someone gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Nyaa... Whoever it is, go away and let me sleep in," she grumbled as she tried to ignore whoever was trying to wake her up.

"Ichigo," Pai's voice said. "Ichigo, have you seen Kisshu anywhere?"

Ichigo grumbled something incoherent as she sleepily looked over at Pai, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Pai sighed. "I just want to know if you've seen Kisshu anywhere," he told her again.

Ichigo grumbled again and finally sat up to glare at him. "Kisshu's here, if that's what you wanna know. He's in the room across from mine," she told him. "Which reminds me, you didn't happen to have anything to do with him getting amnesia did you?"

"Kisshu has amnesia? When did that happen?" Pai asked worriedly.

"Gee, I wonder!" Ichigo retorted sarcastically. "I assumed you would know what happened! Unless you somehow erased it from your memory after you gave him amnesia!"

"Ichigo, I can assure you I had nothing to do with Kisshu getting amnesia," Pai told her. "I bet Deep Blue was behind it."

"Well, since _you_ so rudely woke me up, how about letting me go back to sleep now while _you_ go see if Deep Blue did anything to give him amnesia!" Ichigo replied. She was about to go back to sleep, when Kisshu walked into the room.

He looked confused when he noticed Pai standing there. "Who are you?" he asked him.

Pai looked over at him. "I'm Pai, your older brother," he replied. "Kisshu, do you remember what happened that caused you to get amnesia?"

"No," Kisshu replied sadly. "Ichigo said you had something to do with it."

"My guess is, it was probably Deep Blue," Pai told him.

"Who's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Our leader, who we came here to Earth with," Pai said. "If I'm right, he probably had something to do with giving you amnesia."

"Ok, so go see if Deep Blue had anything to do with it already and let me go back to sleep!" Ichigo snapped at him.

"I don't see why you're in such a bad mood today," Pai told her.

"Well, let's see. You woke me up while I was still sleeping, and I'm still not happy about that!" Ichigo replied. "And it's like only 8:00 in the morning-" She grumbled something incoherent again, something about cats needing at least 10 hours of sleep.

"Well, I guess I'll go see if Deep Blue knows anything about Kisshu getting amnesia then while you continue your sleep," Pai said before teleporting off.

"Finally! Going... back... to sleep now," Ichigo said sleepily, and was soon asleep again when she heard her mom walk into the room.

"Ichigo, today's still a school day," Sakura told her.

"Can you call me in sick today so I can be with Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright then," Sakura said and went back downstairs to call Ichigo in sick for school.

"So, are you really feeling sick?" Kisshu asked her.

"Hmm? No, I just wanted to stay home today so you wouldn't be bored," Ichigo replied. "And besides, I wanna still be here when Pai finds out whether Deep Blue was the cause of you getting amnesia or not."

"K," Kisshu replied. "I'm glad you're gonna stay," he said, as Ichigo smiled sleepily.

* * *

**Ok, originally this was going to be a one-shot but I don't know how long I intend to make it, so I'm breaking it off into chapters instead. Ichigo was wrong about thinking that it was Pai who gave Kisshu amnesia, and Pai assumed it was really Deep Blue who was behind it. What will Pai find out when he goes to question Deep Blue about it? Is Deep Blue really the one responsible for giving Kisshu amnesia? Find out in the next chapter. If anyone has ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, feel free to shout out. Ideas are always helpful. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 What Pai Finds Out

**The next chapter is finally finished, so y'all (still like randomly saying that) can find out who it was who gave poor Kish amnesia. :( Anywayz, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**And again, I don't own TMM.**

* * *

Chapter 2 What Pai Finds Out

Pai had teleported back to the ship to meet with Deep Blue, and possibly find out how and why Kisshu got amnesia.

"Deep Blue-sama," he said respectfully after teleporting in. "I have found Kisshu on Earth with Mew Ichigo, but he has amnesia for some reason."

"**Serves the traitor right!"** Deep Blue replied. **"Don't think I haven't noticed his plan to betray me after falling head over heels in love for that **_**Mew Ichigo**_**! He deserves what he got!"**

"So my suspicions were correct then," Pai said. "It _was_ you who gave Kisshu amnesia."

Deep Blue just laughed. **"You have no proof of that, Pai! What makes you think **_**I**_** was capable of doing such a thing?!"**

"Well, I'll just find out for myself then," Pai replied with an evil smirk.

"**You wouldn't dare use mind-control on me!"** Deep Blue snapped at him.

But Pai had already lifted his hand up towards Deep Blue and closed his eyes and concentrated as he began going into his mind. Deep Blue attempted to resist the mind-control, but failed since Pai was already deep within his mind.

"**I'll see to it that you and Kisshu are **_**both**_** exiled now for this once Earth is finally mine!"** Deep Blue snarled.

"I see. So Kisshu was right about that as well," Pai said. "And now that I know how Kisshu got amnesia, I'll be leaving now."

"**Traitor! I won't need any of your help taking over Earth then! I'll just do it myself now!"** Deep Blue shouted as Pai had already teleported out.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Back on Earth at the Momomiya house, Ichigo and Kisshu had finished with breakfast and were now in Ichigo's room playing board games. They were right in the middle of a game of chess, when they heard teleportation and Pai appeared in the room. They both looked up from their game, startled.

"So, what did you find out?" Ichigo asked him.

"It _was_ Deep Blue," Pai replied. "I had to use mind-control on him to find out though since he refused tell me himself. But apparently he found out about Kisshu's plan to betray him and decided to do something about it. He thought that if he brainwashed Kisshu into forgetting about you, Ichigo, and then he wouldn't have to worry about being betrayed. But it somehow backfired and ended up giving him amnesia instead."

"But why would he do something like that?" Kisshu asked, looking confused. "I didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Because you were in love with Ichigo, and you were going to betray Deep Blue in order to be with her," Pai told him.

Ichigo now looked surprised. "He would really do that for me?" she suddenly asked, startled.

Pai nodded. "He really does love you, Mew Ichigo," he told her.

"Why do you call her 'Mew' Ichigo?" Kisshu asked. "I thought her name was just Ichigo."

"Because I'm a Mew Mew, and because of that I'm half cat as well," Ichigo told him.

"I like cats," Kisshu said. "Well, at least I think I do anyway."

Ichigo giggled, before turning to Pai. "So is there a way to get Kish's memories back?" she asked him. "I could use my Mew healing abilities, but it probably might not work."

"I'll have to figure out something that- Wait, how do you have healing abilities?" Pai suddenly asked her.

"Well when I first became a Mew Mew, I somehow discovered that I also ended up with healing abilities too," Ichigo explained. "I still haven't been able to figure out why though. And I don't know if I can even heal amnesia."

"That's actually not possible to heal amnesia that way," Pai told her. "That's why I was going to say I'll have to figure out something in my lab that might work. But first we need to get rid of Deep Blue so he won't interfere, because I also found out that Kisshu was right about not trusting him. And if Kisshu didn't have amnesia right now, he'd probably tell me 'It took you long enough, Pai!' Anyway in order to kill Deep Blue, we first need to kill his human host."

"And that would be...?" Ichigo asked.

Pai hesitated for a moment, before saying, "I'll go research that right now." With that, he teleported off to his lab.

"Wow, really? I thought he would have known who it was already," Ichigo muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, should we continue our game while we're waiting, Kish?" she asked, turning back to Kisshu.

"Who's turn was it again?" Kisshu asked.

"Yours," Ichigo replied.

"K," Kisshu said, as they went back to finishing their chess game. Kisshu then moved his knight up to check Ichigo's king.

"Oh, no you don't," Ichigo said, moving her queen forward to take out the knight.

"Awww," Kisshu protested.

Ichigo giggled at his expression, when Pai suddenly teleported back in a while later.

"Well?" Ichigo asked him.

"You're playing chess?" Pai asked warily.

"That's not what I asked, Pai," Ichigo told him. "So did you find out who Deep Blue's human host is?"

"I did, but you're not gonna like it," Pai replied. "It's your boyfriend, that treehugger kid."

Ichigo stared at him in shock for a moment. "But why Aoyama-kun?" she finally asked him.

"Honestly, how am I supposed to know why he chose that specific human host? I don't need to keep track of him 24/7," Pai said. "So anyway, you're playing chess?"

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with us playing chess?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that game is EVIL!" Pai exclaimed.

"Ok... I'm not sure I even want to know," Ichigo replied.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu and I used to play chess all the time when we were little, and he would ALWAYS win," he explained. "I swear I don't know how he does it, but he's always been really good at chess."

"Let me guess, you were jealous right?" Ichigo asked him.

"Don't remind me," Pai muttered sulkily. "I still have nightmares about Kisshu beating me at chess, which is always horrible because then he goes and brags to everyone that he won. And thus the story of why chess is evil."

Ichigo giggled. "Do you wanna make a bet that I can beat Kisshu?" she suggested.

"If you can beat Kisshu at chess, then I'll be your next challenger," Pai replied.

"You're on!" Ichigo challenged. "I'll play against you if I end up beating Kish."

The game continued for another hour, until Ichigo suddenly called out, "Checkmate!"

"What? But how?" Kisshu asked. "I thought _I_ was winning."

"Sorry, Kish," Ichigo replied. "It was still a good game though, regardless of who won."

"Thanks, Ichigo-chan," Kisshu said.

"Sure," Ichigo replied, smiling.

"Well it looks like you can't win like you used to before you got amnesia," Pai said mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" Kisshu snapped at him. "So I don't remember how to play chess! Big deal! It doesn't give you the right to go and make fun of me for it!"

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?" Pai said. Kisshu just glared at him. "Or just stay mad at me, if it makes you feel better," Pai added.

"So Pai, you said you would play against me if I beat Kisshu, which I did," Ichigo said. "Or is it still too 'evil' for you?"

"We made a bet, so I have to now," Pai replied as Ichigo was resetting the board, and they soon began another round of chess.

"Pai, I can feel you reading my mind and that's cheating, so stop," Ichigo said as Pai was reading her mind for the sixth time. Kisshu was now snickering at him.

Pai glared at him. "Oh shut it, Kisshu! And I was NOT trying to cheat!"

You were too," Ichigo told him. "Reading my mind is considered cheating, Pai."

"Pai ALWAYS tries to cheat at chess, or any other board game he plays with someone," Taruto said as he teleported into the room with them.

"And you're DOOMED, Pipsqueak!" Pai snapped at him.

"Well, it's true!" Taruto protested, before turning to Ichigo. "This one time when I challenged Pai to a game of checkers, he tried to read my mind in order to see through every move I made. So I eventually had to put up a mind-barrier around my mind in order to keep him from reading my mind and cheating, but then I ended up winning." He grinned as he said that. "Pai just really sucks at board games," he added.

"Oh quit sulking, Pai. Maybe if you didn't try to cheat, and actually learn how to play, you might actually win for once," Ichigo said, when she noticed Pai was now sulking.

"I already know how to play it," Pai replied sulkily. "I'm just never able to win."

Ichigo suddenly fell over laughing at that. "Now _that's_ hilarious!" she exclaimed.

Kisshu snickered. "That sounds funny!" he said.

Pai glared at him. "You're doomed once your memories are back!"

"Wait, so what exactly happened with Kisshu's memories?" Taruto asked.

Pai sighed. "I just found out that Deep Blue tried to brainwash him into forgetting Ichigo, but apparently something went wrong and it ended up giving him amnesia instead."

"So you're saying he doesn't remember anything now? Or even us?" Taruto asked with a look of surprise.

"That's basically what amnesia is, Taruto," Pai replied.

"I know that!" Taruto snapped. "I was just asking- Oh nevermind, forget it!"

"Anyway, are we still gonna finish our game, Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"You tell me, since you were the one who suddenly fell over laughing," Pai replied.

"I thought Taruto was the one who interrupted," Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh, good point. I'm still going to doom him later," Pai said, as he and Ichigo went back to their chess game.

They continued for a couple more hours, until Ichigo suddenly won and called out, "Checkmate!" and leaving Pai speechless.

"H-How do you do it?" he finally managed to ask.

"By NOT cheating and reading other people's minds," Ichigo retorted sarcastically, causing Pai to continue sulking. "And you're _still_ sulking about it?" she asked him.

Pai just grumbled something incoherent.

"Well I guess this means you don't _want_ to come with me, Kisshu, and Taruto over to Cafe Mew Mew to discuss what to do about Deep Blue then," Ichigo told him. "And you can just stay here and sulk about not being able to win at chess."

"Fine, I'm coming," Pai grumbled.

"What's Cafe Mew Mew?" Kisshu suddenly asked.

"It's where I work, along with the other Mew Mews," Ichigo told him.

"And it's probably best not to let him teleport over there while he still has amnesia, or else he might end up somewhere else entirely," Pai told Ichigo. "I'll teleport you and Kisshu."

"I guess I'll meet you guys over there then," Taruto said, before teleporting over to the Cafe followed by Pai with Kisshu and Ichigo.

* * *

**WHOO-HOO! Another chapter done! *throws confetti and dances around* And Deep Blue will be going DOWN for giving Kish amnesia! Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will now be working on the next chapter, as well as my other stories too of course. R&R**


End file.
